


1- Shaky Hands

by orphan_account



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony has a hard time adjusting to life after the events of Avengers: Endgame.AU where Tony lives but loses his arm. Original, I know.





	1- Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. I decided to try my hand at Whumptober last minute. The next part should be longer.

Many aspects of Tony’s life improved after he snapped Thanos’s army out of exists. For starters, he no longer had to deal with that pesky suppressed guilt all the time, so that’s a plus. More importantly, Peter was back. Of course, not everything was sunshine and rainbows. Using the most powerful weapon in the universe had a lot of negative consequences, most notably the loss of the arm using said weapon.

Two months and one robo-arm later, Tony wanted nothing more than to forget about all of that. He kept his new arm as simple as possible, much to everyone’s surprise. As long as he always wore long sleeves and looked at his hands as little as possible, everything was fine.

That was, until the arm started to glitch out. It began about a week ago. Back then, it was just a few spasms every once in a while. Now, no matter what he did, it  _ wouldn’t stop shaking _ . He’d been in his lakeside lab for hours, tampering with the metal arm still attached to his body. No matter what he tried, the vibration just wouldn’t stop. He would have continued like this forever if not for a knock.

“Mr. Stark?” Tony jumped at Peter’s voice.  _ Right, Peter was coming over.  _ How the hell could he forget about his kid? Everything he did was for him and somehow he forgot Pete was coming over this weekend. He- “Is everything okay? What’s up with your arm?”

“It’s…” Tony looked up from his arm for the first time in hours. “It’s just a glitch. Don’t worry about it. I’m almost done fixing it. Go hang out with your sister or something.”

“I already did for an hour. She started watching cartoons so I want to make sure you were good.” He looked closer at the arm. “I know you know what you’re doing, of course, but shouldn’t you take the arm off if you’re working in it?” Tony grimaced, but otherwise gave no reply and just got back to work. Peter grabbed the shaking robo-hand. “It’s vibrating a lot. Is it hard to take off? Why are you-?”

“Because I want to keep it on, okay?” he snaps, turning away and covering the arm back up.

“Ms. Potts told me about how you were in denial a lot after the snap. That ended up being okay cause we all came back in the end, but this is different.”

Tony turns back around. “Pep’s been trying to make me go to therapy and stuff, so I don’t need the speech from you, too.” He sighs. “You’re right, though. I can’t fix it like this.”

“Well, how about this? If you promise to go to therapy, I can take care of the arm right now with Friday helping me, and you sit down watching something to make sure you aren’t thinking about it too much.”

“I don’t need therapy.”

“You’re arm looks like it’s gonna explode any minute and you still haven’t taken it off.”

Tony looked back down at it. “Fair.” He started taking it off as Peter smiled.


End file.
